Two Halves of A Whole
by sadistic-darkbitch
Summary: Light and Dark, two halves of a whole. MM Yaoi. Disclaimer: I don't own this. Only the fic is mine. Slight AU. Darkish.
1. Prologue

A/N: To my reviewers, thanks for reviewing my story Circle. Since I have lost the story, I'll not be continuing it. This is a totally different story I'm writing. Hopefully, you will enjoy it. This contains shounen-ai or male/male pairing. If you don't like this please be smart and leave now. And I'll be using the Japanese names.

Yami to Hikari

Hikari to Yami

Tea Gardener----Anzu Misaki

Joey Wheeler-----Jounochi

Tristan------Honda

It was a normal day for sixteen year old Yugi Mutou. Small and petite, he was often a target for bullies. His best friend was Anzu Misaki. Because of his height or lack off, he seldom played any sport, preferring to play with games he had. This was not unusually considering his grandfather owned a game shop called the Kame Shop.


	2. Chapter 1

Two Halves of A Whole

Chapter 1

Yugi's thoughts

Thump! Thump! Thump! Went the beating of his heart, the sound deafening to his ears. Yugi Mutou was being chased by bullies again. His short stature and cherubic face made him a target as he was not prone to violence. Not to mention his outrageous hair. Ebony tipped with crimson, blonde bangs falling over his face giving him the appearance of a ten-year old instead of sixteen year teenager.

"Yugi boy, come out come out wherever you are," Ushio, the most notorious bully in school taunted him. He had spotted Yugi's hair and managed to corner him. Just then the bell rang, he grumbled to himself. He put his face really close to Yugi's and threatened to hurt him if he didn't pay him by the time school was out.

Yugi walked dejectedly to class. His friends, Jounochi and Honda saw him; they immediately went to him and asked what happened. He tried to smile and reassure them that nothing bad had happened to him. "Don't give me that B.S Yug," Jou said "If that Ushio laid his hands on you tell us and we'll get back your money for you. Right? Honda?"

"Absolutely Yugi," Honda agreed but Yugi decided to downplay the entire incident by saying that nothing had happened. He hated the fact that he had to count on his friends to deal with Ushio. Damnit why do I always have to count on them to solve my problems for meMiss Crono AKA the wicked witch of Domino High walked in for her math lesson with Yugi' class. Aptly dubbed as she often expelled student for the slightest infringement of the school rules. The class took their seats and the lesson begun. The day seemed to drag on until the final bell rang. The result was instantaneous. Student rushed out of the classroom as though there was a psychotic maniac in the room.

While Yugi was in the process of not getting knocked about by his peers, he felt a hand grab his arm and was dragged to an isolated spot within the school compound. Ushio…

"So little Yugi where's my money?" Ushio asked venomously.

"Let go of me you brute, I'm not giving you any money." Yugi said defiantly.

"So you want to play rough don't you? Very well. I'm going to take pleasure in breaking you face." Punches landed Yugi's face as he struggled to get free.

Beaten and bruised, he made his way to the Kame Shop. His grandfather greeted him at the door, his smile falling at the sight of his grandson. Solomon Mutou helped his grandson wash the cuts and bandage the wounds. Yugi moped about his room after that, he had no mood to do his homework. His friends came to visit him for their weekly study session.

If not for Anzu dragging the other two boys to come and study, they would be out on the street, playing arcade games. They were in shock when they saw the condition their friend was in when they were let into his room by Solomon.

"Yugi, what happened to you? Oh my god," Anzu could only stare helplessly at the sight of her childhood friend wrapped up in bandages. Jou and Honda were pissed.

"Yug, I swear to ya, me and Honda are going to get back at Ushio for hurttin ya I promised." He and Honda nodded their head vigorously.

"GET OUT ALL OF YOU! I don't want you in my room." Yugi screamed. His friends were shocked. He had not shouted at them before. An awkward silence followed. Tensions were almost tangible as Yugi pushed his friends out of his room, breaking it. He locked his room and sobbed on his bed as the events kept replaying in his mind. Why am I so weak? Why do I need to count on other people to solve my problems for meHe was angry. Angry at himself for so weak and resented the fact that he need other people to help him every time.

It was almost nine at night when his grandfather came into his room. He hated seeing is grandson so sad and tried to cheer him up. Knowing he was an avid games player, something from his past came to his mind.

"Yugi, there's a puzzle in the box here. But I warn you it has never been solved in five thousand years." Holding out the golden box for his grandson's inspection. "It was found in Egypt on one of my archeological expeditions. It is said that whoever solves the puzzle will gain the dark powers and will continue the dark games."

"Thank you Grandpa," Yugi said excitedly. He was fascinated by the box. It seemed to call out to him.

A/N: There end of Chapter 1.Hope you guy like it so far. I know it is a bit dry, hopefully I'll get better with your help thanks. And don't try to expect long chapter like this every time. I write when I get the inspiration. Expect sporadic updates too. Homework is a damper.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.

**_Two Halves Of A Whole_**

Click. Click. Click. The sound resounded through the room. It was lighted from the full moon shining through the skylight. Violet eyes were alight with a fevered desperation that had taken hold of him ever since he had received the puzzle. His grandfather worried over him constantly, berating himself for giving his beloved grandson the puzzle. He had given up on food, homework and sleep in order to finish the puzzle. His friends were worried. Any attempt to drag him away from the puzzle would only end up in quarrels.

He went to school but barely paid attention to any of his classes. When the teachers notice his inattentiveness, called upon him, he answered their questions perfectly while having a preoccupied air around him. The teachers were shocked. Nevertheless, couldn't do anything to him but half-heartedly ask him to pay attention. He had brushed off his friends attempts at conversation, in his mind figuring out which pieces fit where. When the final bell rang, he rushed out of the classroom as though a pack of hounds were at his feet.

His friends, worried about his behaviour, went to visit him Yugi's grandfather greeted them at the door, lines creasing his wrinkled face.

"Hey gramps, what's up with Yugi?" the blonde asked. The brunettes nodded.

"It all started with the day you fought with each other, to cheer him up, I gave him a puzzle to solve," Solomon Mutou said. The three friends could see the sense in that. Yugi was crazy over games especially puzzles. His friends had used that tactic often in getting back in his good graces.

"Now, he is obsessed with it. Refusing to eat or sleep just to complete the puzzle." He sighed. What he didn't say was that the puzzle was said to be cursed. That the person who would complete the puzzle will be the bringer of the dark games and become master of the shadow powers. He didn't believe in it and now regretted it horribly.

They sat in the living room each occupied with their own thoughts. The room was neatly decorated, showing the family was of modest wealth. Pictures were scatter all over the place. In most of them, a boy looking no more than twelve but in reality older was with his friends being happy and carefree. A loud, painful cry startled everyone. It was a while before they registered the fact that the sound came from Yugi's room. They rushed upstairs, upon reaching his room; they found that it was locked. No matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't get the damn door to open.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. To: SnowIce, I have used a spellchecker before posting the chapter online but I know it is not perfect. Anybody who is willing to beta for me? Sorry for the long wait though. Friendship problems, homework, physical fitness test (NAPFA). Those who are Singaporean students should know what I'm talking about. Anyway, this chapter may contain some light smut in this chapter of the next. So if you find that offensive please stop reading right now.

Jounochi-Joey

Anzu-Tea

Honda-Tristan

Aibou-Partner

_Yami to Yugi mind link_

Yugi to Yami mind link

_**Two Halves of A Whole**_

_**Yugi's Point Of View**_

Ever since I received the golden box from grandpa, I've been having strange dreams, dreams of a person with icy bloodfire eyes, a husky and sensual voice. In my dreams, he is always so close to me. Close for me to just reach out slightly and brush his hands. He is in the shadow but his silhouette can be seen from the light strangely enough emitting from me. But I can't touch him; he is always just that tiny bit out of my reach ever receding into the shadows as my light is overpowered. They had started when I first solving the puzzle. They consume every waking moment of my life. The mysterious person haunts me. Who is he, what does he want with me? Questions which I have no answers to until I solve the puzzle I'm sure of it. That is why I have focused all my efforts in completing it. My schoolwork has dropped in the process but I care not. Every single piece which fit together brings me toward my goal of meeting him

_**Normal Point Of View**_

Grandpa Solomon tried the knob again but found it wouldn't work. The screaming had stopped, suddenly.

"Here let us try Gramps," Jounochi said as he and Honda tried to ram the door down with Anzu and Grandpa yelling through the door for Yugi to answer. In the room, Yugi laid in the arms of his darkness, Yami.

_**Yami's Point of View**_

My light, the one who saved me from eternal darkness lies in my arms. He is gorgeous. Soft crimson tipped sable with blonde framing that angelic face. His skin was pale and soft, as I tenderly ran my hands over his face. Sounds were coming through the bedroom door which separated my aibou's room from the outside world. Someone was trying to get into my light's room. I held him tighter in my arms as shadows swirled around us. They covered the entire room and held the door fast. I snarled at the thought of someone interrupting our time together. He whimpered as I held him closer. He was beginning to wake.

His eyes were pure innocence, eyes which held no malice for any living being. The shade of sunrise, as the sun rises and paints the sky in various shade and hues of purple. His eyes landed on mine and I was trapped, forever drowning in that beautifully innocence gaze. A whispered breath brought along my name.

"Yami…," my saviour called out softly. Tears formed in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I smiled and held him impossibly closer as his arms wrapped around my waist. I was in heaven; the light that made up his very being healed me. His hand gently wiped away the tears which had fallen without my consent. He guided my head lower and our lips touched. It was just perfect. All things good and wonderful raced down our shared link. My head was spinning but I wanted more. I coaxed him, opening that delectable little mouth of his. I invade his wet warm cavern, mapping it inside out, memorising every crevice. My tongue touched his and curled around it. Both of us moaned and he clung tighter towards me

_**Yugi's Point of View**_

My body ached. But something was easing the pain. A person's arms were wrapped around my torso. His body was warm. A male definitely from the way the muscles in his arms seem to indicate.

_Lover you have finally awakened. _

I jerked upon hearing the voice in my head. My eyes landed on sun kissed features. A face which looked like mine but was sharper and more angular greeted my sight. With eyes that could scare even the bravest of men. Icy cold bloodied crimson. But I knew that deep inside that he would never ever hurt me. Knowledge which was not mine raced through every fibre of my being. Finally I got to see the one who has been haunting my every waking moment and he was so much more mysterious and alluring and intoxicating than I had ever imagined. He was the other half of my soul. The person who would protect me and love me and cherish me for all eternity was finally within my arms.

_I'm sorry lover for the pain I have caused you (1)  
_

It was worth it, just to see you, feel you and touch you again my pharaoh

He smiled and I was in heaven. I knew he was still unsure of how to act around me. I wanted him to touch me, to own me, to mark me as his own so nobody could lay claim to me. I guided his head toward mine and when our lips touched. Delicious sin and the blackest of nights enveloped my every sense. I could feel his hunger for me rising steadily. I wanted to feel the flames consuming me until I was a part of him. Our kiss became heated as our hand roamed each others bodies. Lips followed their paths. Our link was wide open. We could feel all the emotions the other was feeling and that brought us even more euphoria. We parted slightly to allow ourselves to breath. I was on his lap, legs curled around his trim waist, hand on his muscular shoulder.

_I love you_

I love you too my pharaoh

Muffled sounds could be heard through my room's door. I had the impression of my name being yelled. My other snarled his anger at the thought of someone interrupting us. I could hear my Grandpa's voice as well as those of my friends. He calmed down slightly after realising who was causing the interruption. I was unwilling to break the connection but I had to reassure my family and friends that I was alright. I was afraid that if I let my other half go he would not return to me again.

"Never ever think of such thing my precious; I would never leave you, not for all the riches or power that can be found. I will always be by your side."

His velvety husky and incredible arousing voice told me. He helped me put on the Sennen puzzle which I had solved and was hanging on a silver chain. He gave me one last breath-taking kiss and disappeared into his soul room. I steeled myself against the barrage of questions which would soon follow once I open the door. A wave of my hand and the shadows surrounding the room receded into their original positions. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I felt my other wrap his arms around my soul. I opened the door.

A/N: Bwahahaha evil cliffy. I know that I'm like my namesake. Anyway I got a question "Do you the readers want me to add in the other yami/hikari parings or leave it in a new series?" Email me or tell me through a review if you want to be my beta too!

A/N2: (1) This was because Yami had to draw on Yugi's power as a light to build a solid body as the shadow's powers were not stable enough yet and it hurt Yugi but only for a short while. He hurt because he was not yet accustomed to Yami drawing on his power. But the pain will lessen over time as the shadow's power are more stabilised. Hopefully by the next update. :p

As always, read and review, comments and constructive criticism welcomed. Flames will be ignored and made fun of.


	5. Chapter 4 Part I

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers who reviews. Thanks to SnowIce for offering to beta for me but since you are already doing it for other authors I would not like to add on to your burden. Thank you for offering though. And I will consider whether to add in other yami/hikari parings. And I'm extremely sorry for the long wait; the school has been trying to kill me and my creativity by piling on the homework. So hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Jounochi---Joey

Anzu-------Tea

Honda------Tristan

Aibou-------Partner

_Yami to Yugi mind link_

Yugi to Yami mind link

_**Two Halves Of a Whole**_

_**Yugi"s Point of View**_

I opened the door and saw two figure crashed onto my room floor. Various ouches could be heard.

"Jou and Honda, are you guys alright?" I asked as I helped them up.

"Don't worry about us, we're okay. What about you, we heard you scream. Is everything alright?" Jou asked me. Various voices echoing his sentiments, I saw Anzu and Grandpa looking worriedly at me.

"And why did you lock the door," Grandpa asked angrily. "You know I disapprove of you locking your bedroom door."

A rage which was not mine raced down my senses. My other was angry at the way my family and friends were questioning me. I have to calm him down before he kills all of them in his rage. I was getting scared by his anger despite the fact I know he would never ever hurt me. He calmed down at my fear and sent soothing waves of emotions to keep me calm.

_No one will be able to take you away from me beloved. I'll kill them if they do regardless of them being family or friends _

Please Yami not that. If I tell them the truth will they understand? Will you be willing to come out to meet them to tell them that you will never hurt me? I don't want to live life like this, not being able to touch you when I want to.

_I can't, beloved not until my powers are stable enough, I will not risk you being in pain again_

But…

_No buts, beloved, that is a risk I will not take. Not now not ever._

My heart swelled with love at the thought of my love being so concerned of my safety and well-being. No one had ever done that except for my family and friends. I was grateful for them but I wanted someone who would care for me like a lover and I finally found him.

I sent my overflowing emotions down my end of the link towards him and felt an answering one of love, protectiveness, possessiveness and lust all combined into one. I was in heaven.

_**Normal Point of View**_

The group was stunned to see Yugi just standing there with a spaced out look on his face, a myriad of emotions gracing his angelic and expressive features within a span of a few minutes as they stared at him, hesitance, fear, bliss and joy showing within those violet orbs for those few minutes.

"Yugi, Yugi are you alright?" Grandpa Solomon tried to shake his precious grandson out of the trance he had fallen into. Yugi came back to reality with a slight start which had not gone unnoticed by everyone present. For in that instance, his eyes seem to flash a murderous crimson. Yugi gave an almighty yawn and said,

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone. But I'm really tired now so I'm going to sleep okay. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I promise." Yugi closed his room door after that.

Leaving everyone shocked and out in the hallway.

"Someone tell me that did not just happen," Jou said in disbelief.

"You mean Yugi closing the door on us, he sure as hell did man, meaning no disrespect Grandpa," Honda answered Jou equally astonished.

"Did anyone except of me notice that Yugi had an inverted pyramid on a chain hanging on his neck?" Anzu ask quietly, still in shock of her childhood behaviour.

"Huh? What are you talking about Anzu?" The boys were in confusion.

A choked sound was heard coming from Grandpa Solomon. Three heads whipped around quickly and the two boys helped him down the stairs unto the couch while Anzu went to grab a glass of water for him

"Gramps, what is happening? Please tell us." The three sat facing the old man boxing him in on all sides. He sighed.

"You know the puzzle I gave to Yugi when you all were fighting with each other?"

"You mean the puzzle which was contained in the gold box you gave him?"

"The one and the only, it is said that whoever solves the puzzle will be the bringer of the dark games and master of the shadow powers."

"Huh? What's that?" three voices clamoured over each other.

"The dark games are games of immense power and are played by the magicians and high priests. It was used to foretell the future as well as playing a ceremonial role in one destiny or so it is said on the ancient Egyptian tablets. The shadow's powers are what are used when playing the dark game. To be master of the shadow's power is to be unbeatable in any dark game and can be the ruler of the entire world should he or she choose too"

"You gave something like THAT to Yugi?" Anzu nearly freaked out upon hearing that. The two boys weren't far behind her in that. But decide not to show it openly as they had to maintain their macho facade so they opted for a manlier squeak.

"You think I don't know that, this is my grandson we're talking about." Grandpa Solomon yelled at Anzu. All of them were shocked by his outburst.

"I'm sorry Anzu" he apologised. The three teen could see that the confession had drain a lot out of him and it was taking a toll on his body. His face had seemed to aged years within a span of few minutes. The three consulted each other silently in looks and came to a unanimous decision. They managed to convince Grandpa Solomon to go to bed as it was late despite his protests and said firmly that they couldn't think properly without the necessary amount of sleep and that they would come back first thing in the morning to sort everything out.

As they were outside of the store, the trio had regrouped under a lamp post. The light had cast long shadows all over the sidewalk. The air was chilly and damp. All the sounds usually found at night had be silenced as though the animals making them were fearful afraid of something. The sound of cars seem muted and far away from where they were standing.

"Well then, as the situation stands we cannot do anything, so tomorrow morning we'll try to convince Yugi to give up the puzzle or at least destroy it" said Anzu ever the reasonable one of the group.

"Are you crazy Anzu, you want to convince Yugi to destroy something he has spent all his time in completing?" cried Jou.

"That's suicide Anzu, you know as well as I do that Yugi will never do that." Honda exclaimed.

"Well then do you guys have any better ideas?" Silence could be heard as Anzu looked squarely into their faces. "Then it's settled, we'll meet back here tomorrow morning okay?"

Heads nodded as the group went separate ways.

A/N: This chapter is split into two parts because it is just too long so if you guys want the next part up, I had better get some reviews you hear! Just kidding but it would be nice to get some reviews. Anyway hope you guys will forgive me for taking such a long time to update. And hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint as I have a writer's block so if you want to flame me I can understand but be nice about ok. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 4 Part II

A/N: Thanks to those who have review. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Jounochi---Joey

Anzu-------Tea

Honda------Tristan

Aibou-------Partner

Kobito------Boyfriend

Hikari-------Light

_Yami to Yugi mind link_

Yugi to Yami mind link

**Two Halves of a Whole**

**Yami's Point of View**

So these are the people whom make up my light's life. As his perfect arms reach out to help the two people sprawled out on the floor, I began to eye them critically. One of them is a blond with laughing green eyes. Though his eyes are now clouded with worry. I sense he is like an older to my little light. The other was a brunet with serious gray eyes. He is like the older brother of the blond despite having no physical similarities. My senses tell me. He too was worried about my precious. So the blond was "Joey" and the brunet was "Tristan". The two people at the edge of the threshold of my gorgeous other's room were also extremely worried. Their entire aura screams of it. The old man has facial features nearly identical too my love. "Grandpa" my beloved's memories supplied me. So this was the man who had allowed us to be together. By doing that he has given us his blessing I presume. The girl however I was not sure of her position in Yugi's life. Her aura was different from that of a concerned friend but more of a lover. Rage consumed me. **_Yugi was mine_** and I would not let anyone take him away from me. My rage flew down our bond and was soothed by his astonishment and vows of true love. I simmered down and wrapped my arms around him mentally and physically even though I couldn't really touch him.

I heard their questions and was gladden by their concern for my light, until I heard the anger which was directed at my lover. His grandfather was "questioning" him about why he had locked the door. I snarled in anger and wrapped my arms tighter around my kobito. He was panicking at the thought of answering his elder's question. I sent soothing emotions down our link and raged at his family. I would kill all of them regardless of their position in my hikari's life if they tried to take him away from me.

_No one will be able to take you away from me beloved. I'll kill them if they do regardless of them being family or friends_

Please Yami not that. If I tell them the truth will they understand? Will you be willing to come out to meet them to tell them that you will never hurt me? I don't want to live life like this, not being able to touch you when I want to.

_I can't, beloved not until my powers are stable enough; I will not risk you being in pain again_

But…

_No buts, beloved, that is a risk I will not take. Not now not ever._

I could feel his surprise and astonishment flowing through our soul bond. I smiled and sent my own feelings towards him. He is everything that I have dreamt of and more. Beautiful perfect little light which fits perfectly in my arms, he is mine to own and hold and love. I did not spend my time in the darkness for nothing.

Our immersion in each other was cut short as his family tried to pull us apart. I allowed it for the moment because he needs to answer to them. However I let my rage flash through for the briefest of moments.

He was exhausted as he was still not yet used to the sudden drain on his powers. I coaxed him to bed.

But my love…. 

_No buts, you are tired and I will not allow you to tire yourself even more. You need to sleep. They will know of the truth tomorrow. I promise you. Besides it is late, they too need their rest. _

Very well, we shall tell them of it tomorrow then.

I watched as his slender arms close the door after wishing them a good night. He changed while I watched his every movement. Drinking in the sight of his perfection, I could feel his desire to please me but I refused.

_Not now beloved. Tomorrow I will have my way with you after you get your rest. And you will need it._

I wrapped my arms around him in my soul room on my bed of silk. With one last passionate kiss, both of us fell into slumber.

A/N: There you have it folks. The second part of chapter 4 is now complete. Hope that it doesn't disappoint and review, comments and constructive criticism appreciated.


	7. Chapter 5 Part I

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed me. I'm SO SORRY! For the late update. The exams have just finished and I was studying like crazy for them. GOMEN! I was also very stressed out for a period of time. My co-curricular activity was driving me up the wall. And I had also lost some of my inspiration for the story during that period but never fear, with nagging from Ashie ( PlAiNahsieSiMplE) and pleading for Bakura and Ryou to be added in, I have decide to do so but they will be appearing in later chapters. And credits go to one of my best buds, Hui Juan for helping do the sequence of scenes but not the lime one. So onward with the smut and thanks for making this story reviews hit double digits.

**Warning**: This scene may contain semi-explicit details (lime) between males. Don't like don't read don't flame. You have been warned. I do not take flames lightly.

Jounochi---Joey

Anzu-------Tea

Honda------Tristan

Aibou-------Partner

Kobito------Boyfriend

Hikari-------Light

_Yami to Yugi mind link_

Yugi to Yami mind link

**Two Halves Of a Whole**  
__

_**Yugi's Point Of View**_

I feel safe and warm, something which has been missing from my soul ever since I was born. Not the warmth that comes from my family or my friends but the warmth that comes from being whole, complete. I snuggle deeper into the pair of arms holding me. I can hear and feel my other's heartbeat even though he is technically not alive. I feel my eyes well up with tears at that thought. He will not be able to feel the sun shining down on him, the wind as it passes by, the joy of the spring rain as it falls. All the simple pleasures that life has to offer, he cannot enjoy. Arms tighten around my waist startling me out of my sad thoughts. I raised my head from its resting place on my beloved chest and saw those beautiful deadly orbs of crimson looking down at me.

_Lover, there is no need for you to feel sad for me for all those that you think are all possible through your very being._

I let my confusion flow down our link. His rich, velvet and husky chuckle reverberated throughout the room. A pout made its way to my lips. Upon seeing my facial expression, he laughed even more. I was torn being happy for making him laugh and indignant because he was laughing at me.

_Let me show you._

And he kissed me. His lips were so gentle and soft. Feeling his tongue on my lips, I obliged his request and opened my mouth. Dear god, it was so hot and wet and perfect. And a sudden rush of emotions flow down both ends of our link as he shared my taste and vice versa. I was getting lightheaded but still I continued kissing him. I whimpered as he ended our breath-taking kiss.

_Now do you understand my love, our link does not just extend to our emotions, it also extends to our physical being._

Wait a minute, our? I look at him in shock. He was laughing at me again. I pouted.

_Little one, you are just so adorable. Yes, it means that my powers have recovered enough for me to form a physical body_.

In a flash, we were in my room with my beautiful dark perfect wonderful other straddling me on both sides of my hips, my hands pined to my sheets as he held them in his grasp. His eyes were that of a predator, cornering its prey exactly where it wanted it. Pleasurable shivers went up and down my spine as his gaze locked on to mine, those enchanting blood-red rubies which I so adored stared down at me.

"Do you really want to do it, beloved? I want to do this when you are ready not before," my darkness asked me. His warm spicy breath caressed my checks. I shivered in anticipation and longing. I smiled at his concerned face and beckoned him closer with my eyes.

"Yes, I ache for you my dark, complete me and make us whole," I smirked at him after which I nibbled, sucked and licked on his delectable shell of an ear, making my message clear that I was ready and willing to be claimed as his and his alone. His breathing went uneven. Surprise had shown on his face when I had first started my actions but pleasure soon followed as he allowed me to dominate for the time being. I felt humbled and awed that he would allow a lowly being like me to be in such a position. His eyes harden upon hearing my thought.

_You are NOT a lowly being. You are my light, my saviour, the other half of my soul. My ONLY love, the one I would love alone for all of eternity. _

His eyes soften at the fear I felt at that moment as he placed his head on my chest. He started kissing me gently at first but it was growing more forceful by the second. I felt his frustration at my low self-esteem and his sadness at my thoughts. I was drowning in it. I started kissing him back, wishing to take away the hurt I had caused him.

An identical smirk made its way on to my others godly visage as he rocked his hips against mine and my mind went blank from the pleasure. I moaned softly. Upon hearing my moan, my dark eyes lit up with an inner fire which consumed him. Our hands roamed each other's bodies; clothes disappeared in a flash as shadows swirled round my room. Sounds would not be able to travel out of the room now. After a intense pleasure filled period of tongue action, I found myself tied to the bed with fluffy ropes, naked.

"Now, my love, you get to see what punishment you shall be receiving for those thoughts as well as teasing me." My dark's voice flowed sensuously over my body as he took a step back, admiring his handiwork. My body reacted instantly to my beloved voice. His gaze traveled from the tip of my toes to my burgeoning erection and lingered there for a moment before moving onwards until he met my gaze. I body harden further at his hungry eyes and I can't help but wonder what I had gotten myself into.

A/N: Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it is a cliffy. Yes, I know I'm evil. And I am typing this in the middle of the night and am feeling very sleepy. This is my first attempt at trying to write a lime scene so please go easy on me. So read and review as always. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. And the next part will be in Yami's Point Of View!


	8. Chapter 5 Part II

A/N: OH MY FREAKING GOD! It has been nearly two weeks since I have updated! I'm so SORRY! I was in China for the last week of May and have Chinese "O" levels (I'm probably going to fail the paper 1….sobs) the following day I came back so things were hectic for the first week of June as classes were still on going. The whole of this week I was cooped up in school doing math, leaving only the weekend for me to update, stupid school. So yeah kill me if you want…but be reminded that you kill me and the story would not be completed…..insane cackles…..blushes when she sees everyone stares at her Anyway on with the long awaited smut from Yami's Point of view!

**Warning**: This scene may contain semi-explicit details (lime) between males. Don't like don't read don't flame. You have been warned. I do not take flames lightly.

Jounochi---Joey

Anzu-------Tea

Honda------Tristan

Aibou-------Partner

Kobito------Boyfriend

Hikari-------Light

_Yami to Yugi mind link_

Yugi to Yami mind link

**Thoughts from Yugi**

_Thoughts from Yami_

**Two Halves Of a Whole**

**Yami's Point Of View**

My beloved precious was sleeping in my arms, where he belongs. His angelic face shone with his inner light radiating through his very being. He snuggles deeper into my chest and I know he can hear my heartbeat.

**He will not be able to feel the sun shining down on him, the wind as it passes by, the joy of the spring rain as it falls. All the simple pleasures that life has to offer, he cannot enjoy**

I hear his thoughts, not liking where they are leading, I wrap my arms around him tighter, trying to distract him from those thoughts. He looks up and I see unshed tears in those amethyst orbs. I smile at him and put his worries at rest.

_Lover, there is no need for you to feel sad for me for all those that you think are all possible through your very being_

I could feel his confusion flowing down our link and my light's face was scrunched in the most adorable manner. I laughed upon seeing that adorable pout.

_He looks so cute when he is puzzled_

I thought to myself. I could feel his feelings, indignant mixed with joy. An odd combination but I have a feeling that I will be receiving more of such interesting combinations from my light. I decide to put him out of his misery and show him exactly what I meant.

_Let me show you._

Our lips touched and I could feel his light consume the darkness that makes up my being, chasing away the shadows that try to wear away my last remaining shred of sanity. I sent my feelings through our link as did my perfect other. We were drowning in our dual sensations. His taste was intoxicating like exotic fruits and nectar from the gods as I deepened our kiss. He tastes like Yugi, that unique and special flavour and taste belonging to him alone. I was tasting heaven. I ended our breath stealing kiss and gazed upon his beautiful flushed checks and glistening lips. The sight inviting me to kiss him senseless which I have already done and can't wait to do so again but must wait until we both caught our breath. I heard him whimper and felt a growl of satisfaction rumble through me.

_Now do you understand my love, our link does not just extend to our emotions, it also extends to our physical being._

_My light's face changed to one of shock and still he manages to retain his angelic aura_.

I mused to myself. The two things do not go well together and causes him to be twice as cute than normal. I laughed and his face changed to the well known pout which I have become accustomed to seeing on his face. I answer his unasked his question.

_Little one, you are just so adorable. Yes, it means that my powers have recovered enough for me to form a physical body_.

The shadows swirled around us I transported ourselves into the real world. I pinned my gorgeous light to the bed and straddled him by the waist. I must make sure that he is ready for what we are about to do for I would not be able to forgive myself if what was about to happen was without his consent. I know I'm ready but is he? I locked my gaze on my wonderful light's amethyst orbs and asked him,

"Do you want me to do it, beloved? I want to do this when you are ready not before" I asked him. Shivers made their way up and down my beloved body as my breath caressed his face.

"Yes, I ache for you my dark, complete me and make us whole," he smirked at me and proceeded to nibble, suck and lick my ears, one of my body's sensitive spots. I could perceive his message loud and clear. I was surprise I would never have guessed that my light could be so…adventurous. He was teasing me. I knew that he knew that I knew. What a delicious and mischievous angel I have.

_He feels humbled and awed that I'm letting him do this to me and that he was a lowly being? How dare people twist his mindset about himself! He is the light, pure and true. Can he not see how he is above all of them? Why did he let such people influence his thoughts?_

My eyes harden at his thoughts.

_You are NOT a lowly being. You are my light, my saviour, the other half of my soul. My ONLY love, the one I would love alone for all of eternity. _

Liquid fire flows through my veins as I made a silent promise to kill whoever has twisted my light's view of his greatness and perfection. He felt my anger, sadness and frustration. I was drowning in my emotions as I struggled to return to reality. Soft kisses landed on my face soothing me, I smirked as I have the solution to my problem.

I smirked at my angel and started to kiss him senseless. I was burning inside from all my emotions and I was going to get my release and increase my light's pleasure at the same time. The shadows rid us off our cumbersome clothing as I bid them. My hands roamed freely on alabaster skin, my passion for my light increase with each touch. The shadows swirled around the room as I commanded them and now no sounds will be able escape the room, which suits my purpose as I plan to make my light scream like he has never before. No one should be able to hear his pleasure except for me. Upon my signal, four fluffy ropes tied to his bedpost on one end and tied to his wrist and ankles on the other end, I stepped back to see my handiwork.

My light was still panting from our previous exertions and his lay spread out before me as bare as the day he was born. I allowed my eyes to feast on his perfect form as I ran though all the pleasant possibilities that might occur.

"Now, my love, you get to see what punishment you shall be receiving for those thoughts as well as teasing me."

His body reacts to my voice instantly as I devoured him thoroughly with my eyes. My eyes landed on his erection and I licked my lips. It was certainly going to be a long pleasurable night.

A/N: Tada, presenting the second part of chapter 5. Now question: Do you the reviewers want a lemon? If you guys do then please don't report me when I post it because I'm risking my account. As always read and review. Constructive criticism appreciated as always.


	9. Chapter 6

A/N: SORRY! Sob sobs. I'm really sorry. Don't kill me. Anyway the culprit for the late update: O Levels Examinations. And before that the freaking prelims…. Drove me up the wall I tell you. I'm actually supposed to be studying but who cares… onwards to the long awaited lemon!

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit scene of two males having sex with one another. Don't like don't read don't flame.**

Jounochi---Joey

Anzu-------Tea

Honda------Tristan

Aibou-------Partner

Kobito------Boyfriend

Hikari-------Light

_Yami to Yugi mind link_

Yugi to Yami mind link

**Thoughts from Yugi**

_Thoughts from Yami_

**Two Halves Of a Whole**

**Yami's Point Of View**

A smirk graces my lips as I crawled up my aibou's perfect form. Laying butterfly kisses along his graceful feet, I made my way up to inner thigh purposefully avoiding the area needing attention most. A high pitched whine reaches my ears and I suckle harder making my mark known.

"Yami… please…please….more…"My beautiful love begs ever so sweetly, panting in between.

"Patience, little one, this is only the beginning. And I love your singing, sing louder for me." Meanwhile my tongue made its way to my beloved's buttonhole. Dipping in and out of it rapidly, a series of long loud moans caresses my ears.

"Now how should I reward you?" I smirked. With a thought, the fluffy ropes binding his hands were removed, instantly small hands roamed my back, bringing along more and more sensations.

Please more ….Yami…..I want….. 

_Want what lover?_

Please stop teasing…..I need….

"Shh….I'll give it to you beloved." I whisper seductively in his ear. Gently I palmed his need; a long soundless moan greeted my vision.

_So he likes that huh…what about this?_

Fisting his need, my hand moved up and down. My beloved harden even more if that was possible. His perfect figure arched off the bed as I alternated my tempo from fast to slow, from rapid to languid. Pre-cum was leaking in copious amounts making my job much easier. I, myself was getting hard just by hearing my beloved voice and seeing his reactions to my touch. He was getting close, I could feel it. At the last possible moment I took my hand off.

"Yami……….."My aibou wailed. "I was so close."

"Exactly." I smirked.

Summoning a jar of clear fluid, I unscrewed the cap and took some in my hands. I rubbed it in between my hands. I looked at him.

"Are you really sure you want to this….mphmmp….." Even before I had finished my sentence, my angel kissed me harshly. Licking my earlobes as best as he could while being tied to the bed, his hand touching my need, stroking and touching, making me feel as if I'm in heaven.

Snaking a hand underneath our entwined bodies, I lightly traced his entrance. A soundless gasp and I eased him, reluctantly, off of me. Still kissing him, I entered him, slowly a finger at a time until all three fingers were in him. I curved my fingers slightly and my beloved screamed.

_Aha… found it_

"More Yami, I need more I need you, please…" Rubbing some lube on my erection. I slowly worshiped my angel one heavenly inch by heavenly inch until we were one. Harsh panting barely reached my ears as I was consumed by a fire that would not be quenched. I was lost; I moved in and out quickly, my finger travelling up to my beloved nipples, pinching and rolling them round between my fingers. Closer and closer until blinding whiteness over took me.

When I recovered from my climax, I was too tired to move. Laying my head on my Yugi's chest, I smiled in happiness as I hear his heartbeat underneath my ears, his hands running through my hair. Gentle hands lifted my face as I saw my precious' face. Cupping his face, we kissed. A loving kiss one which held all the love in the world yet without any urgency. I made to move out of him but he stopped me. A wordless sending of emotions reached me. Caressing his angelic visage, I kissed away the tears.

"I swear to the gods above and below, I'll never leave you. Not in this lifetime or the next. You are mine for all of eternity just like my yours." More tears were kissed away by me as exhaustion over took us. Laying my head on my saviour's chest, I was lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.

A/N: OH MY GOD. I cannot believe I just wrote that! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I'm going to be stuck with a permanent blush….next chapter will be in Yugi's point of view of the lemon. Ye gods….hope you all liked it. And remember reviews make me write faster! 


End file.
